


in the shower

by the Girl in 221C (naienko)



Series: Vignettes from the Girl in 221C [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, Gen, John's jam, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naienko/pseuds/the%20Girl%20in%20221C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has no sense of privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of vignettes falling between [Life Goes On](http://johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/30may), which is about the time _The Girl in 221C_ opens, and [By Royal Appointment](http://johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/15september), which is the start of Irene Adler's case.
> 
> None of these are terribly key to the full story of _The Girl in 221C_ , and can easily be ignored or read separately.

Summer might not have noticed him at all except for her furry warning system. Helios promptly deserted his post at the shower door to apply huge blue eyes to Sherlock's sensibilities, which had previously been tweaked sufficiently to garner ear scritchies. (It probably didn't hurt that the plushness of the Ragdoll cat's coat appealed to Sherlock's tactile sense.)

So neither one was particularly surprised to see the other when she poured water down the glass to peer through, shampoo lather sliding in trails over her shoulders. "If you're going to play voyeur, at least dry the cat. His is the little one on the windowsill."

Sherlock eyed both wet cat and dry towel with a dubious expression.

"Or you can leave without finding out whatever it was you wanted." The sound of the water changed while she rinsed the soap out of her hair.

"Dance or theatre?"

"Both. Why?"

The shape of her body hazily outlined in the glass made Sherlock frown. Helios shaking water droplets off his fur onto Sherlock's bare feet made him frown harder.

"I told you to dry him. It's just water."

"You're not body-shy. What are you doing to your hair?"

"I'm wringing it out. 's no use putting conditioner in if it's too wet to take it in." The snap of a bottle cap punctuated that information. "You're right, but it's got nothing to do with either of those things. I just know people aren't going to look at me, so I don't care."

"Molly doesn't do that."

"Molly still thinks one day you'll notice her, or failing that, one day someone will come and sweep her off her feet. I've been swept, and it's not as much fun as it sounds. Dry his tail, Sherlock, I don't want him dripping all over the house."

Helios patted Sherlock's cheek with a fluffy paw and purred.

"Who's a sweet kitteh?" Summer cooed through the glass. "Did you _want_ something, Sherlock, or were you just bored? You know I don't smoke, so you didn't come down here and invade my bathroom to bum a cigarette."

"Needed to borrow some jam."

The water cut off. "Here, I'm coming out." The shower door opened between them, and when it swung shut Summer was swathed in a towel, wet hair tightly wound on the back of her head and water droplets sliding down her temples. She reached out and 'beeped' Helios' pink nose with a finger. "He's done now. Did you eat all of John's jam again?"

Sherlock hung his head.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never seen a Ragdoll cat, [here](http://picasaweb.google.com/naienko/Helios). The cat is probably the only thing not wholly invented about this chapter; he does in fact take showers with great pleasure.


End file.
